


The daughter of the smuggler

by PandoraVidal



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraVidal/pseuds/PandoraVidal
Summary: Reyes Vidal, Smuggler, Charmeur, Badass. Klingt nicht nach einer typischen Vaterfigur, oder? Er selber hatte auch nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, jemals Vater zu sein. Dies änderte sich jedoch, als er Pandora traf.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, herzlich Willkommen bei meiner ersten Story hier auf der Plattform.  
> Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch :)  
> Updates wird es nur sehr langsam geben, da ich auch auf anderen Seiten aktiv bin und somit einiges zu tun habe und die Ideen für neue Kapitel müssen ja auch erstmal entstehen, richtig?

Seufzend strich sich Reyes durch den Nacken. Die Ausbildung zum Piloten war anstrengend, anstrengender als er erwartet hatte, doch es war sein Traum, durch die Galaxie zu fliegen, weshalb er die ganzen durchgemachten Nächte und die kaum vorhandene Freizeit gerne in Kauf nahm. Er war mit seinen 24 Jahren zwar älter als der Rest der Schüler, da er das Geld dafür erst vor kurzen aufbringen konnte, doch es interessierte ihn nicht. Er war halt nicht mit einem goldenen Löffel im Mund geboren worden, sondern hatte einen Großteil seines Lebens auf der Straße verbracht, wo er mit dem Handel von illegalen Waren und schmuggeln von teuren Gütern sein Lebensunterhalt verdiente.  
Niemand aus seiner Klasse und keiner seiner Ausbilder wussten von seiner Vergangenheit, noch von seiner "Arbeit". Er war inzwischen einer der erfolgreichsten Schmuggler in der Milchstraße und die wenigsten kannten seinen Namen, da er verschiedene Codenamen benutzte.  
Er war gerade auf dem Weg zu einem neuen Auftrag, als plötzlich jemand gegen ihn rannte.  
"Hey, Pass doch auf du-!", wollte er aufbrausen, doch er stockte mitten im Satz, als er sah, wer ihn gerammt hatte.  
Ein kleines Mädchen, knapp sechs Jahre alt, und mit Blut befleckt.  
Sie hatte sich in seine Kleidung gekrallt und sah ihn verzweifelt an.  
"Bitte Sir, helfen Sie mir!", flehte sie ihn an.  
Verwirrt blinzelte er.  
"Was ist denn passiert kleine? Wo sind deine Eltern?"  
Sie schluchzte.  
"T-tod... Sie haben sie... Getötet..."  
Nun fing sie an zu weinen.  
Er kniete sich vor sie.  
"Wer hat sie getötet?"  
"D-die Schmugglerbande, für die Papa gearbeitet hat..... Sie... Sie waren nicht... Zufrieden mit ihm."  
Das hörte sich gar nicht gut an.  
"Weißt du wie die Bande sich nennt?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"N-nein. Aber... Sie h-haben ein rotes Zeichen auf der B-brust."  
Noch besser, die "Anachisten". Eine blutrünstige Bande, die überhaupt nichts mit Anachie zu tun hatte.  
Reyes musste schnell handeln.  
Er packte das Mädchen bei den Schultern.  
"Hör zu kleine. Wenn die Anachisten erfahren, dass du alles gesehen hast, wirst du die nächste sein, die stirbt, verstehst du?"  
Sie nickte.  
"Gut, dann hör jetzt auf zu weinen und kommst mit mir. Ich kenne einen Ort, wo du sicher bist und wo du bleiben kannst, bis sich alles beruhigt hat."  
Wieder nickte sie.  
"U-und dann?"  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Das werden wir sehen, wenn es soweit ist."  
Er hob sie hoch und drückte sie schützend an sich. Dann drehte er sich um, um sie zu sich Hause zu bringen.  
"Wie heißt du kleine?"  
"P-pandora. Und du?"  
Er lächelte.  
"Sag ich dir wenn wir da sind."

***

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?!  
Einfach ein Kind mit nach Hause zu nehmen, wie so ein.... Widerlicher Perverser!  
Er hatte sie nicht angefasst, sie war auf dem Weg eingeschlafen, aber wenn ihn irgendjemand gesehen haben sollte, wird er bald die Polizei am Hals haben und er konnte seine Ausbildung vergessen.  
Aber er konnte die kleine nicht einfach so zurück lassen. Er hat sich in ihr wieder erkannt, auch wenn er seine Eltern nie gekannt hat.  
Aber was sollte er jetzt machen? Er konnte sie ja schlecht behalten... Warte, warum eigentlich nicht? Ihre Eltern waren Tod und er war alt genug... Er könnte sie adoptieren, wenn sie das wollte. Aufdrängen wollte er sich ihr nicht, vielleicht hatte sie noch Verwandte, zu denen sie eher wollte.  
Aber der Gedanke gefiel ihm, eine Familie zu haben... Er würde sie fragen, wenn sie sich besser kennengelernt hatten.


	2. Prolog 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Reise beginnt...

_10 Jahre später:_

Pandora P.o.V:

"Pandora, bist du fertig? Wir müssen langsam los zu den Docks."  
"Ja, ich komme sofort!", rief ich zurück und sah mich das letzte mal in meinem Zimmer um. Es war so gut wie leer, nur noch das Bett und die Kommode standen am ihrem Platz. Den Rest der Möbel hatten Dad und ich verkauft, schließlich würden wir nicht zurück kommen. Alle Sachen, die ich mitnehmen wollte, waren in der Tasche, die ich nun schulterte. Ich würde dieses Ort vermissen, schließlich war er die letzten 10 Jahre mein Zuhause.  
"Pandora!"  
Ich verdrehte die Augen und ging aus dem Haus, vor dem mein Dad, Reyes Vidal, auf mich wartete.  
"Da bist du ja. Hast du alles dabei? Wenn wir unterwegs sind, können wir nicht mehr umkehren."  
Ich nickte.  
"Ich hab alles. Wir können los, schließlich kann Andromeda nicht auf uns verzichten, oder?"  
Dad lachte und wuschelte mir durchs Haar.  
"Nein, da hast du Recht."  
Dann nahm er meine Hand und zog mich zu dem Shuttle, das uns zu den Docks bringen soll.  
"Bereit? Noch kannst du dich umentscheiden."  
"Als ob ich dich alleine lasse. Wir beide sind eine Familie und die werden wir in Andromeda bleiben."  
Er lächelte und drückte mich an sich.  
"Ich hab dich lieb Kleine."  
Ich umarmte ihn.  
"Ich dich auch Dad."

***

"Wow! Das ist die Nexus???", fragte ich ungläubig, während ich wortwörtlich an der Scheibe des Shuttles klebte.  
Dad grinste.  
"Beeindruckend oder? Und sie ist noch nicht fertig, sobald wir in Andromeda sind, wird sie noch ausgebaut, damit die Archen andocken und alle Kolonisten versorgt werden können."  
"Wie groß wird sie dann sein?"  
"Hm, ungefähr doppelt so groß als jetzt."  
"Echt? Wow."  
Das legte einen Arm um meine Schulter.  
"Das ist unser Weg in eine neue Zukunft."  
Ich lächelte.  
"Ich freue mich schon. Jetzt kann ich alles hinter mir lassen. Andromeda wird ein Neuanfang sein. Für uns beide."  
Er drückte mich an sich.  
"Ja, das wird es. Wir starten als Familie neu und alles was hier in der Milchstraße passiert ist, liegt dann weit in der Vergangenheit."  
Ich nickte.  
"Wir werden 600 Jahre unterwegs sein... Das ist eine lange Zeit."  
Ich sah Dad an.  
"Kannst du dabei sein wenn sie mich einfrieren? Ich möchte nicht alleine sein."  
Er lächelte sanft.  
"Wenn das möglich ist, bleib ich natürlich bei dir."

***

"Pandora Vidal!", wurde ich aufgerufen und ich wusste, innerhalb der nächsten Stunde würde ich schlafen, für 600 Jahre.  
"Hier."  
Ich stand auf und begab mich zu der Asari, die mich erwartete.  
"Soll Ihr Vater Sie begleiten? Sie sind noch nicht volljährig, aber Sie dürfen selber entscheiden, ob er dabei sein soll."  
Erleichtert nickte ich und winkte meinem Dad zu, so das er zu uns kam.  
"Mr. Vidal, wir werden Ihre Tochter jetzt zu ihrer Kapsel bringen. Vorher machen wir noch einen letzten medizinischen Check und dann legen wir sie schlafen. Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie sie begleiten."  
Dad nickte.  
"Ich komme mit."  
Die Asari nickte und lief voraus, Dad und ich folgten ihr.  
Je näher wir der Kryostation kamen, um so nervöser wurde ich und ich griff nach Dads Hand. Er drückte sie sanft.  
"Alles wird gut, kleine. Ich bin da und passe auf dich auf."  
Die Asari drehte sich zu uns um.  
"Miss Vidal, dies ist Dr. Leroy. Er wird den letzten medizinschen Check an Ihnen durchführen und Ihren Zustand überwachen, während die Kryo einsetzt."  
Dr. Leroy schüttelte meine Hand, dann die von Dad.  
"Es wird ganz schnell gehen. Erst werde ich einen Scan durchführen, dann stell ich noch einige Fragen und dann geht es schon zu ihrer Kapsel.", erklärte er kurz und scannte mich dann.  
"Gut, zu den Fragen: hatten Sie in den letzten zwei Wochen gesundheitliche Probleme, wie eine Erkältung, Fieber oder eine Magenverstimmung?", fragte Dr. Leroy mich, während er meine Lymphknoten abtastete.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Kleinere Unfälle, wie einen Sturz oder ein herunterfallenden Gegenstand?"  
Nun nickte ich.  
"Eine Verbrennung am linken Arm durch ein Schweißgerät."  
Er krempelte meinen Ärmel hoch und sah sich die Verbrennung an.  
"Sie verheilt gut, aber es könnten kleinere Narben über bleiben. Haben Sie sonst noch irgendwo Verletzungen?"  
"Nein."  
"Gut, dann folgen Sie mir."  
Kurz darauf standen wir vor der Kapsel.  
"Nun, legen Sie sich in Ihre Kaspel, ich verabreichen Ihnen dann ein Schlafmittel, durch das Sie dann nichts von dem einsetzten der Kryo mitkriegen."  
Ich schluckte und meine Hände zitterten leicht. Dad drückte meine Schulter.  
"Ich bin da Prinzessin. Hab keine Angst."  
Ich drehte mich zu ihm und umarmte ihn stark.  
"Ich hab aber Angst Dad.", hauchte ich.  
Er drückte mich an sich.  
"Ich weiß. Aber dir wird nichts passieren, ich bin dabei während du einschläfst und ich werde da sein wenn du aufwachst."  
Ich sah ihn an.  
"Versprochen?"  
Er lächelte.  
"Versprochen."  
Dann drückte er mir ein letztes Mal einen Kuss auf die Stirn und begleitete mich das letzte Stück zu meiner Kapsel.  
Ich legte mich hinein und Dr. Leroy kniete sich zu mir.  
"So, nur ein kleiner Pickser und dann schlafen Sie für 600 Jahre."

Dann setzte er die Spritze an und inizierte mir das Schlafmittel, während Dad direkt neben ihm stand. Kurz darauf wurde mir schumrig und das letzte was ich mitbekam, war die sich schließende Kapsel und Dads Worte: "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du sicher bist."


End file.
